Like the month, but a person!
by Xenovia77
Summary: " I know I seem like this complicated girl. It's like, I'm a Starship Ranger, but I'm also really pretty. And I like shciency stuff. But actually, I'm quite simple!" Life from the eyes of our favourite Schience officer. Contains: Buguary Possible: TUp, Spayonder, MegaToot
1. Chapter 1

So, I have had complete starkid writers block for ages, but this idea came to me a little while ago and I HAD to write it! There are so many stories about Taz's life, Up's life, Bug's life etc But what about February? I thought that she deserved a life story so... here it is!

**Like the month But a person!**

"Today's topic is: Jobs! I" the old teacher stood up and wrote the title on the board with a large flourish, "I want you to all tell us about what you want to do when you grow up." all the children smiled excitedly, eager to tell their thoughts.

The woman turned to face them "So, who wants to go first?" Every hand shot up in the air, they were called on one by one, all shouting jobs such as Teacher, doctor or pop star. The last girl was tall with Blonde hair; she sat in the corner staring up into space whilst clutching a cuddly unicorn.

The teacher signed, almost regretting the decision to ask every child. But nonetheless, she repeated her question "February? What do you want to be?" February moved faster than Draco Malfoy when confronted with the potty. She announced proudly and clearly;

"I wanna be a Schience Officer!" The laughter echoed through the room for around half a minute, February looked stupidly round the circle, happy that so many people liked her idea. The teacher had to make several gestures with her hands to get the class to quieten down again.

"Are you _sure _you want to be a Science Officer? Not a supermodel? A princess? Anything that would fit your um… personality and 'skills' better?" February shook her head and stared as if the teacher was an idiot, of course she wanted to be a Science Officer. Why would she lie about that?

"Yeah, I totally do! Would I make that up, or what? I don't even?" February began to get worked up and confused, so she went to sit down again, picking up her unicorn from the floor. She didn't understand why people found it funny that she wanted to be a Science officer. She was pretty, she liked schience-y stuff! What else did you need to be one?

When the lesson was over, February packed up her rucksack and walked out the door, she only lived a few block away, so it didn't take her long to get home. Today was different. There was a large noticeboard outside the school, covered in leaflets and posters for different clubs and companies. Normally She didn't care about the stuff on there, they were all just a bunch of people using big words she couldn't understand just to get customers. But today, there was a big poster overlapping all of the others. It was bright blue and had a pattern of stars, which of course February loved, she liked sparkles. Across the top in big letter it was written:

The Starship Rangers

Are you interested in Space, travelling, fighting and science?

Then join the Starship Ranger Academy!

You will learn all the skills needed to traverse the galaxy and follow your dreams.

What are you waiting for?

THE FUTURE IS NOW!

February almost started screaming, this was amazing! Of course, she didn't understand all the long words like 'traverse', but she got the basic idea. She began to run. This was it. Those kids would see that she wasn't stupid, she would become: A STARSHIP RANGER!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, um... well this chapters been on my computer for ages. But i keep forgetting to post it._

_But I remembered! eventually._

_So, this chapter is sort of from Specs' point of view at times for reasons I can't explain. There's also a Tiiiiinnnnnyyyyy bit of Spayonder._

_oh, I'm rambling... Here is chapter 2!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Chapter 2-

February grinned as she walked in to the Starship's cafeteria, looking at all of the other hopeful rangers that were scattered around. Some eating, some finishing off homework, but most of them were staring at February. Probably because she had walked in wearing her pyjamas. February carried on obliviously and sat down on the nearest table. There were two other ensigns sat there, a boy who was smiling far more than what was normal and a girl with thick glasses and frizzy hair.

"Hiya! I'm February!" the boy smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"You mean, like the month?" February put her hand over her mouth in shock

"Oh my god. I'd never thought of it like that! I thought it was just pretty, Y'know like me. But it's the month! But obviously I'm a person." The boy laughed. The girl looked up from the book she was reading to glance at February.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Specs" Specs held out her hand for February to shake, February hi-fived her. "Can I ask why you're wearing pyjamas?" February looked down at her clothes and giggled.

"Well duh. They're my new ones, I got them from Forever 21000 last week, And I wanted to show them off." Specs opened her mouth to explain that you don't wear pyjamas in the day but decided against it, it was clear that this girl had no clue what was going on.

"So, who are you then?" She asked, gesturing towards the boy.

"I am Tootsie Noodles. You wanna know why?" February nodded enthusiastically. "I'm from Farm Planet, so your first name is what you do; your second name is what you like." He said this confidently, almost as if he had rehearsed it.

"Oh, I get it!" Specs was surprised, February understood it? "So, I would be…." She thought about it for a second "Shopping Shoes!"

"Yeah, d'yah know what Specs is?" he leant in towards her and whispered. "Smart Stuff Krayonder." Then giggled happily to himself.

"NO. Tootsie, you need to stop saying that!" Specs hissed at him, looking around to check that no one had head. February thought about it, trying to work it out. Suddenly her face lit up as she realised.

"YOU LIKE KRAYONDER!?" Almost every person in the room looked over this time. Including a young ensign in a baseball cap, whose expression was a mixture of embarrassment and happiness.

"Everyone ignore her! February, I'm going to head to class now? Or I'll be late for Science."

"But lessons don't start for another half hour." Specs looked back to the table where Krayonder and his friends were sat, still staring at her.

"I know Tootsie, I'm leaving anyway." She stood up and went to leave, hoping she wouldn't bump into her new 'friend' again.

"Okay, I'll go to! I've got…." February pulled out a notebook from her bag "Science as well. Hooray I love Science! And I'm with you! This is gonna be so much fun! We can sit and chat about boys, and pass notes and-" Specs sighed as February continued to ramble, if they were going to be in the same class there was no way she could get away. So it looked like she was stuck with February.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh my god! What if Krayonder's in the class too!? I will so be setting you up!"

On second thoughts, maybe it would.

_I willl try to post the 3rd chapter faster. As always, reviews are lovely and help motivate me to actually do something!_

_Xenovia77_


End file.
